


The Past of One, The Future of Many More

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Series: In my Heart, Not the Past [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: A sequel to 'Where She Resides in my Heart' this story takes places right where the last one left off. A mysterious phone call leaves Christina’s new found mother, Agent Maria Hill, in tears and very upset. When Christy makes it back to her mother with her father, they find instead the wolf Maria transformed into. What did the call mean? And what will happen now that Agent Hill is a wolf? Christy and her father together have to uncover secrets of the past to help the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Rogers’ Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York……._ **

__ _ There was a wolf on the bed. A white-grey, Arctic wolf. He couldn’t believe it. _

_ It must have sensed his presence because it opened its eyes and yawned. The eyes were a deep, icy, space blue. Steve looked it over. The wolf had a white bandage tied around its front left leg. Something about the eyes, and the bandage looked familiar….. _

_ “Maria?” Steve asked in disbelief. The wolf rolled off the bed and trotted over, sniffing experimentally, then nudged Steve’s hand barked happily. _

_ “Oh god.” Steve said. “This looks bad.” _

_ The wolf howled in agreement. _

“Christy!” Steve called. “Come here.”

Christina Rogers, Steve Rogers’, AKA Captain America’s, daughter ran into the room and then stopped dead in her tracks.

“Is that-? Is that a wolf?” She asked, looking as confused as her father.

Steve nodded. “Yes. But there’s more. I think this is Mari-err your mother.”

“What?” Christy looked at the wolf. The wolf looked back, then trotted over and licked Christy’s hand. “Uh… what is going on here?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine.” Steve answered, then pulled out his phone, dialed a number, then put it to his ear. “Tony? We have a problem.”

  
  


**_SHIELD Medical Bay, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York……._ **

Doctor Lukas Glenn thought today would be strange. He just never thought it would happen so quickly. As if his life wasn’t stressful enough.

Doctor Glenn was the head of ERASE Medical Sector. ERASE stood for Exceptionally Rare And Strange Experimental. He pretty much was the medical guy for the superheroes and mutants who had connections with SHIELD as well as a few “exceptionally rare and strange” individuals. 

He was updating records yesterday when the young Agent Johansson, a helper of Director Nick Fury, came and asked for Deputy Director Hill’s medical file. Agent Hill was one of Glenn’s “exceptionally rare” patients, which meant that her file was classified under the Director’s orders. He had called the Director to make sure giving the file to the agent was alright, then had immediately known that today would be a strange day. Director Fury often read into the

ERASE patient’s files and Glenn knew that doing a psych evaluation would come next, as it often did. But today, the visit from the Director and Agent Hill did not go as he thought it would. 

That’s how it was going now. Director Fury walked into his examination room with Tony Stark and Steve and Christy Rogers following behind. And a wolf.

“Director?” Glenn asked, raising his eyebrow. “Where’s Agent Hill?”

Nick nodded his head at the direction of the wolf, who was sniffing medical equipment. “Right there. We think. Could you confirm that for us?”

Glenn knew by now not to ask stupid questions, so he nodded and set to work getting blood samples from the wolf, then ran them through his computer against some of Agent Hill’s previous information. A few minutes later he had his answers.

“As you can see here,” Glenn said, indicating his computer screen. “The wolf has Agent Hill’s blood, her DNA, but not exactly. It’s been modified somehow. Look here.”

Glenn pulled up two DNA samples on his screen. “The one on the left, that’s Agent Hill’s from the last time she was here. The one on the right is from the wolf. You’ll notice that it has extra strands between the main two, here.”

He pointed to a computerized section of the the base pairs within a portion of the DNA fragment.“That’s a mutation called insertion, when extra DNA codes itself into the pre-existing DNA.”

“So, that is our Agent Hill.” Tony says, nodding his head in understanding. “So something happened between the last time she was here and now to give her a mutation. You’re the expert in powered people, how long does it take for a mutation to occur?”

Glenn shakes his head. “I don’t know. It depends. I’m guessing since the last time I saw Agent Hill was before she left for the mission, this happened in space during the mission.”

“Will she be alright?” Christy asks nervously. 

“Well considering she is a wolf at this current moment, I have no idea.” Glenn says. “But I can try to find out more. Until then, I suggest that she stay here.There are several mutagens within space travel that I can test for.”

“Thank you, Doctor Glenn.” Steve nods, then drops to a knee. “Hey, Maria.”

The wolf trotted over and licked his hand, then sat down and looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He said quietly, reading her questioning look. “You’re going to stay here with Doctor Glenn so he can figure out what’s wrong. I promise I’ll come back.”

The wolf growled.

“Don’t worry. I promise. I’m just going to walk Christy back to our place. Okay?” He held his hand out. The wolf bumps against his hand and Steve gave her a gentle pat on the head before standing. “Come on, Christy, let’s go back. Doctor Glenn, if she gives you any trouble, feel free to call me.”

“I will, Captain.” The doctor smiles. Maria laid her ears back against her head in agitation. Steve smiles and walks out, the others trailing behind him.

Doctor Glenn turns to the wolf. “Now what? Where should we start? Do you understand English? Well obviously so, since you react to it…...I wonder if you can read still…….maybe write? No you can’t hold a pen with paws……”

Maria turns away and begins to sniff around the room, tuning out to Doctor Glenn’s mumblings. This was scary for her, but also exciting. She had never felt what it was like to be an animal before and it gave the world a whole new meaning. And boy did perspective change!

First there was the height change, affecting how she looked at things. Then the colors! Maria had always thought that animals saw the world in black and white, but she was seeing colors! She saw less color than she did as a human, but color all the same.

The increased hearing ability was awesome! She could hear sounds from far off and knew where they were coming from. But the sense of smell was by far the best. She could smell everything and everyone! Each thing smelled different and made looking around all the more exciting! Maria wished that the examination room didn’t smell like chemicals, chemicals had a strong smell, but was boring. Speaking of boring, the box of medical equipment she was sniffing at smelled even more boring than the chemicals.

“Agent Hill!” Glenn exclaimed. “Get your nose out of there!”

Maria gave him a rather annoyed look but pulled back from the box. Then sneezed, falling over with surprise.

“Bless you.” Doctor Glenn said with a small smirk. Maria laid her ears back against her head, growling in the back of her throat.

“Don’t growl at me, I’m trying to help you.” Glenn scolded lightly. He could have sworn that Agent Hill rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rogers’ Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York……._ **

“So my newfound mom is a werewolf.” Christy says as she and her father walk back to the apartment together. “Makes sense. My dad is a superhero, so naturally, my mom has to have some supernatural ability as well.”

“Your mother is not a werewolf.” Steve says firmly. “She’s a SHIELD agent. One of the best. And she just….um…..you know….actually…... I have no idea how this happened.”

Christy looks at him. “Well Doctor Glenn said it probably happened in her time in space, so that narrows it down a bit.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods in agreement before sighing tiredly. “Christy, can we not talk about it? I’m still processing that it happened.”

She nods and they walk on in silence for a few minutes.

“Dad?” Christy breaks the silence, her curiosity eating away at her. “Why did Mom leave?”

Steve stopped in his tracks. His eyes meet hers. “Alright, I suppose I should tell you. If you have questions feel free to ask myself or your mother. I’m going to start at the very beginning, okay?”

Christy nods.

“Well, here goes nothing. A very bad man by the name of Lucas Hill, who is also known as  _ The Physicus _ , is known in for his human experimentation and illegal drug manufacturing.” Steve starts solemnly. “His wife, whose name was Annamarie, was a lawyer who was forced to protect the business and keep it going off the police’s radar. She later gave birth to their daughter, a little girl by the name of Mara-Grace, and died soon after the girl was born. 

“In his grief, Lucas abandoned not only his business, but his newborn daughter. The little girl was moved around in foster homes while the police searched for her father. They found him when the girl was nine years old, and returned her to him. Lucas abused the poor girl all through her childhood because he blamed her for his wife’s death and the destruction of his company. Mara-Grace turned out to be the spitting image of her mother, causing her father more anger. Just to break her down, he legally changed his daughter’s name to Annamarie and continued to torment her. He again started up his business and used his daughter as a source for his experimentations and to help sell drugs. Annamarie graduated high school and joined the Marine Corps to get away from her father and his experiments.”

“That’s horrible!” Christy exclaimed. She thought she might cry. “How is this about Mom?”

“I’m not done yet.” Steve said sadly. 

Christy looked horrified. How could such a story still not be done? And how was it about her mom? But Christy was willing to wait. She gestured for him to continue.

“While in the Marines, she rose up the ranks quickly. She worked hard and was a natural leader.” He smiled sadly at this point. “And she still is. She had gotten up to Lance Corporal, when a mission went bad. She-she…..”

Christy stood, waiting in anticipation. “What?”

“She lost two men.” He stated. “There was nothing she could have done. The Marine Corps congratulated her on a successful mission and sticking to the mission even when she wanted to save her men. No one else did. They only saw a cold, uncaring Marine who was willing to sacrifice her men. She left the Corps after that and struggled. Her story was all over the news, a failed Marine. Lucas Hill tried to find her and bring her back to him, but she managed to keep two steps ahead of him while she struggled with her depression.

“There was one man, a SHIELD agent, who saw this and approached her. He offered to train her as an agent. She accepted under the condition that he help her erase her past. And he agreed, so she ceased to be Annamarie, and became an Agent of SHIELD. After completing her training and leading several successful missions, she was assigned to be a personal assistant to the new director, Nick Fury. She took a bullet to the head for him, and survived. And against all odds, recovered. She was then made Deputy Director.”

“Oh my god!” Christy yelled. “Annamarie is Mom! Or Mara-Grace, or-or- whatever her name is!”

Steve nodded. “Yes, she is. And she carries this with her.”

Christy took a deep breath to calm herself. “So why did she leave us?”

“When you were four years old, Wanda had a vision. A vision that said because of your mother, you would be found and killed by her father in an attempt to get your power before you were 12 years old.” Steve explained sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Your mother feared her father would use her to get to you and fled in order to protect you. She left in the night with only a note saying she hoped to come back someday.”

“And she did!” Christy exclaimed. “And I’m so glad she did! Boy will we have a lot to take about! And then, a-and then………”

She trailed off a looked at her father.

“I know, it’s awful. I remember the first time I was told the story.” Steve smiled sadly at the memory as he tried to provide his daughter some comfort. 

“So, is her dad still looking for me?”

Steve shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. You’re 14 now, so I’m not sure. I don’t know how visions work.”

Christy nodded.

“But,” He continued. “I do know that your mother would keep an eye on you. Every now and again I would hear that she was in the same location as us, and once I even thought I heard her talking. 

¨She knows all about you, but wants to get to know you. Will you give her the chance to do so?”

“I-” Christy’s response was cut short by a yell from around the corner.

“Commander Hill!” Doctor Glenn’s voice exclaimed. “Come back here!”

Agent Hill sprinted around the corner, no longer in wolf form, and slammed full on into her husband’s chest before going down.

Steve quickly helped her to her feet and kept his hands on her shoulders as she breathed hard. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I...was...a wolf...” Maria panted. “Then...woke up…”

She looked at Steve in confusion, then fainted.

“Dear god, she’s fainted again.” Commented Doctor Glenn when he reached them. “I was running some tests and she howled like she was in pain and then she just kind of turned back into a person. She fainted of course, then when she woke up she sprinted out the door before I could stop her.”

“Alright.” Captain America looked at his wife, then back at Doctor Glenn. “Any ideas?”

Glenn paused, thinking for a moment, before answering. ¨Not really. I´ve got all I can get for now. Why don´t you take her back to your place?¨

¨That sounds like a great idea. Is she alright? Do I have anything to watch for?¨ Steve asked, adjusting his grip on Maria so he was carrying her.

¨Let me know if she changes form again. Keep an eye on her, but she's probably fine.¨ Glenn answered, observing her carefully. ¨Report any issues you have. She´ll be tired and might not be completely understanding of what's going on, but I think she´ll be okay.¨

¨I will, thank you.¨ Steve nodded his head in thanks and lead Christy back to their apartment, carrying Maria.

When they reached the apartment, Christy followed her dad into his room, where he lovingly lay Maria on the bed. 

¨Can I sit here until she wakes up?¨ Christy asked quietly, studying her mother. Her father, who had sat down beside his wife, looked up.

¨Sure.¨ Steve smiled at her as she joined him on the bed. He wrapped an arm around his daughter and held her tightly. ¨She´ll be okay.¨  
¨I believe you, Dad.¨


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two hours later…._ **

Maria woke up slowly, in a familiar bed, with a familiar warmth beside her. She opened her eyes to see her daughter sleeping on the other side of the bed, and looked down to see her husband´s arm around her waist. His grip tightened slightly as he also slowly woke and pulled her closer to his chest. She smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss on the base of her neck.

¨Good morning.¨ Maria said quietly, turning around to face Steve.

Steve smiled sleepily, brushing his hand against her cheek. ¨Hey, baby. How are you feeling?¨

¨Tired. And a little dizzy, but I´m okay.¨ She whispered as she cuddled closer to him. “I’ve missed you.”

¨I missed you, too. More than you know.”

Maria smiled at that.

“Is Christy still asleep?¨ He asked. 

Maria twisted to check. ¨Yeah, she's asleep. Why?¨

Steve, looking instantly more awake, grinned madly and sat up. ¨Good.¨ He kissed Maria soundly, and wrapped his arms around her as he twisted them in the bed so he was kneeling above her. Maria´s own exhaustion faded as she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

God had she missed him.

After reacquainting with one another, Maria and Steve had moved so they were sitting upright, with their backs against the headboard. Maria watched her daughter sleep, tracing lazy circles with her thumb over the back of Steve’s hand, the hand currently resting at her waist. 

“Christy came up get me before your whole transformation thing.” Steve said quietly.

Maria tensed up, but nodded. “Yes.”

“What happened? Who was on the phone?” 

Maria shuddered as she recalled the voice, and whispered quietly: “Him. You know…”

She appreciated the tightness with which her husband held her then, his desire to protect comforting. 

“Your father.” Steve finished, his voice angry. “How did he get to contact you?”

“I don’t know. I can’t possibly imagine how, but he know where I am and knows about Christy.” Maria took a breath to push back the rising tears. “He doesn’t know about you, but he knows what I do and that Christy is powered.”

Steve grumbled some colorful words under his breath. “We have to tell Nick. Find a place where Christy can go until it’s safe.”

Maria nodded, absentmindedly rubbing at the bandage on her left forearm. Steve frowned at the action, but didn’t say anything as he remembered she didn’t want to talk about the injury. He instead sighed tiredly and joined his wife in watching his daughter sleep. Christina woke a few moments later, finding her head in her mother’s lap and her father sitting behind her mother.

“Hello there, darling girl.” Maria said with a smile, smoothing Christy’s hair. ¨Sleep well?¨

“Hi, Mom. Yeah, I did.” Christy responded, smiling back as she sat up. “Are you feeling better?”

“I am, thank you.” Maria answered. “Darling, did your dad tell you about me at all? About my past?״

The smile faded from Christy’s face. “Yeah. He did. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. It must have been awful for you.”

¨Thank you, and it was, but you don't need to feel sorry for me.¨ Maria said, playing with a strand of her daughter´s long hair. ¨Darling you are in danger. We need to send you to someplace safe while we deal with it.¨

Christy twisted to face her mother. ¨Why? What danger? It's not that creep Jackfurr is it?¨

Steve gave her a puzzled look. ¨Who?¨

Maria ignored his question, but answered Christy´s. ¨No. It´s my father. He is interested in using you for his experiments. That's who was on the phone a few hours ago.¨

¨I see.¨ Christy's calculating face was similar to her father´s as she contemplated the situation. ¨So what are we going to do?¨

¨We start by going to see Director Fury.¨ Maria slid off the bed and stood up, her husband and daughter doing the same. They made it all of three steps before an explosion, followed by a blinding light, sent them into unconsciousness. 

**_The Barton´s Apartment…_ **

Nate sat at the window, looking bored, when his father entered the living room.

¨Whatchya looking at?¨ Clint asked, taking a seat beside him.

¨Nothing really.¨ Nate answered, not meeting his father´s eyes. ¨Not much to look at.¨

Clint nodded wordlessly, an awkward silence falling between them. He looked at his son, then back out the window. Nate did the same, looking at his father, then back to the window.

¨Dad, I'm sorr-¨ 

¨Nate, I want to apo-¨

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. After a moment, the awkward tension faded and they looked at one another, once again serious.

¨Nate, I want to apologize for yelling. I was out of line and you didn't deserve to be treated that way, even if I was angry.¨ Clint said solemnly. 

¨I´m sorry, too.¨ Nate stated quietly. ¨You know, for not listening to you and all. I shouldn't have left.¨

Father and son exchanged glances, wordlessly acknowledging one another´s apologies.

¨What do you say to a game?¨ Clint asked, pulling a dart from his jacket pocket and holding it out to Nate.

Nate took it with a smile, standing up. ¨I think you should ready yourself to lose, Hawkeye.¨

Clint laughed and jumped to his feet. ¨Let's see how it goes.¨

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the front door. ¨Clint! Clint, I need your help!¨

Hawkeye´s playful grin was instantly gone and he rushed to open the door, Nate at his heels. Captain America stumbled into the apartment, covered in smoke and coughing.

¨Cap? What's wrong?¨ Clint asked, worry evident in his words.

Cap coughed again as he panted out: ¨They´re gone… explosion… took them… ¨

¨What? Took who?¨ Clint questioned as he led his friend to chair and helped him sit. ¨What happened?¨

Nate looked as his father, slightly scared, and backed up a few steps to let the two work out the issue.

¨Christy and Maria.¨ Cap choked out. ¨We went to talk to Fury and there was an explosion. I was out for a minute or so and woke up to find a ship of some sort leaving, and they were gone.¨

Clint growled and stalked a few steps away, then came back to squat beside his friend, a hand on his shoulder. ¨We´ll find them. Steve, I promise we will find them.¨

His friend nodded. ¨We have to get the others. I think I know who took them.¨


	4. Chapter 4

**_Unknown location…_ **

Christy came to suddenly, and quickly sat up. She had no idea where she was. It looked to be some sort of abandoned medical facility, similar to a hospital floor with lots of equipment and beds. Beds with restraining straps, she realized, as she squinted in the dim light. She couldn't see anyone, but could hear voices outside the doors. She felt her fear building.

The sound of movement behind her made Christy turn around. How she'd missed her, Christy had no idea, but her mom lay on the ground behind her. Christy quickly crawled to her side as her mother stirred.

¨Mom?¨ She whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. ¨Mom, wake up. I don't know what's going on, but I don't have a good feeling about it.¨

Maria made a small noise of pain, but opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. ¨I… I'm awake.¨

Christy bit her lip and watched as her mother scanned the room, then brought her gaze back to her daughter. ¨Are you hurt?¨

¨I´m okay.¨ Christy answered, and slid closer to her mother's side. ¨What are we going to do?¨

Maria shook her head. ¨I don´t know. But we'll think of something.¨

As soon as she´d finished speaking, a set of double doors opened. In walked a man in a dark coat, with dark-greying hair and a psychotic smile, followed by several armed guards and three medical profession-looking men.

¨Anna!¨ The man exclaimed, stalking forward to stand before the two females on the ground. He knelt down in front of Maria, studying her carefully. ¨My dear, welcome home.¨

Maria spat in his face.

The man´s smile fell from his face as he nodded slowly, as though he was expecting that reaction, and wiped his face with his hand.

Then, faster than Christy could process, he was pinning Maria flat on her back on the floor with a small, shining blade pressed against her cheek.

¨Do not,¨ The man took a breath, the room deathly quiet. ¨ _test_ me.¨

Maria´s eyes flared with anger, even as she struggled to keep her breathing even.

¨Do not make me want to hurt you.¨ The man continued. ¨You are not the only one to have changed these past decades. I can end you with no guilt. You _and_ your daughter.¨

He pressed himself closer to his captive as he said the words, pushing his knees into her more tightly as he did so. After a moment, he climbed off and stalked back to his group of lackeys. 

¨We will begin with my daughter. I want to observe my grandchild for a while longer.¨

_So that's her dad,_ Christy thought to herself.

The doctors nodded and began consulting clipboards, whispering amongst themselves as several of the armed guards made their way towards the woman sitting on the ground.

Christy looked at them, then at her mother, praying her mom would stand up and fight. Hell, even turn into a wolf. Do _something_. But as she continued to sit, looking hopeless, Christy decided to take matters into her own hands.

¨Back off!” She growled, with as much comand as possible, as she stepped in front of her mother protectively. ¨Leave us alone.¨

The guards didn't even hesitate as they stalked forward. One swung at Christy but she stepped under his arm and slammed the palm of her hand into his chest, sending him staggering. Without taking a second to breathe, she swung a powerful kick into the back of the knee of the guard on her left. 

¨ Wait, Christy, stop!¨ Maria cried, standing quickly and reaching for her.

She was too late, as Christy found herself suspended in mid-air and surrounded by translucent indigo energy. It took all of 3 seconds before the energy encasing her limbs began to sting, the pain building in each moment that passed.

¨Let her go!¨ Maria pleaded. ¨Please! Please, she doesn't know!¨

Christy looked to the man, her grandfather, she realized with no small amount of disgust, who was in control of the energy currently binding her.

He smirked evilly. ¨She doesn't, does she? And whose fault is that, Anna dear?¨

Maria said nothing, the pleading look still in her eye.

¨Let her go, please, I'll do whatever you want,¨ Maria walked forward slowly, then knelt before her father with her head bowed. ¨Please…¨

Christy was unsure of what was happening. What was it she didn't know? Why did her mom stop her from defending them? What she was sure of, however, was that the pain was getting worse. She wasn't sure how much longer she could remain silent. She hoped that whatever her mom was doing would work. Most of all, she wished her father would come save them.

¨Compliance is good.¨ The psychotic man said. ¨But submission is better. Don´t you think?¨

Maria swallowed, then deepened her kneeled bow so her head touched the floor. ¨On behalf of those I love dearly, I submit myself fully to you now. In exchange for the safety of my daughter, I submit my mind and body to your pleasure.¨

The energy around Christy vanished and she crashed to the floor, grunting in pain. When she was able to sit up, her gaze went immediately to her mother, bowing before a man Christy had determined to be pure evil. She was shocked as she watched the man send a wave of his energy towards Maria, where it was joined by a lighter aquamarine wave of similar energy, a wave that came from Maria herself.

¨You… you have powers?¨ Christy asked in disbelief.

¨Indeed she does. Isn't it beautiful?¨ Said a voice from behind her, and a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Christy spun around, a startled cry escaping her as she took in Jackfurr, squatting beside her, an evil smile on his face.

¨Did you miss me, little Christina?¨


End file.
